The Demigod Games
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Leo Valdez from District 2 has VOLUNTEERED to be in the Hunger Games, to save his brother Charles Beckendorf. With all the other tributes, who will win? Who will die? What dangers lurk past the shadows, and which enemies begin to stir and rise? Will Leo survive this? Are his odds in his favour? Or is he a pawn in the Capitol's game?
1. The Reaping

**Hi guys! This is my first crossover, and I hope you like it! So without further ado, here's the story! And giving a heads up to Aprilicity, who helped me come up with this idea! Or at least inspired me to write this... TIME FOR YOU TO READ! And they're all demigods, but they're living in Panem. That's all.**

* * *

I wake up to the screeching of my sister, Nyssa.

"Leo! Hurry up! The reaping's going to happen soon, and I prefer you to be alive. And wake up Charlie while you're at it!"

I groan as I get up, hating this moment. Even though the Capitol pampers us, I hate the Hunger Games. Living in District 2, it's an easy life. But then again, it's hard being an orphan...

"LEO!"

"I'm coming Nyssa! Should I wake Jake too?"

" I told you to wake up everyone! Do you want them all to die? And tell Shane he has to return my dagger!"

I go up to their rooms, and pour water onto them, and run before they can kill me. Soon, I have all my step-brothers chasing me, and Shane's bringing out Nyssa's dagger, trying to cut me. I run towards Nyssa, and hide behind her.

"Nyssa, Harley, Shane, Christopher, Jake and Charlie are trying to kill me!"

"Boys? Is that true?"

Nyssa's our motherly sister, which can be very annoying. But it has it's moments.

"Yes..." They say meekly.

"Well, I expected better. And Shane, you'd better not be threatening Leo with _my _dagger."

He quickly puts it on the counter, and I stick my tongue out at them. They scramble after me, but Nyssa protects me.

"Now, calm down, and get ready. The Reaping will happen soon."

After that, we get ready, but my step-brothers give me death glares. But I live with those, so it's all good.

* * *

"Welcome everybody, to the 97th Hunger Games!" **(A/N: What happened at the 75th Hunger Games never happened. Let's say Peeta died, but Katniss is still alive, and still a mentor.)**

I stand in our line, and I'm really nervous.

"Well, ladies first!"

The freakish lady, Ellia Kinnet walks up to the bowl, and picks out a name.

"Celestine Peterson."

I give a breath of relief. It wasn't Nyssa. Ellia walks up to the other bowl, and picks out a name for the boys.

"Charles Beckendorf."

My heart nearly stops. My next move is involuntary, and I almost regret it after I say it. _Almost._

"I volunteer as tribute."

She turns to me, and I walk up to the stage. There's a commotion, and I turn back. Nyssa's trying to come to me, trying to take me back home. I try not to cry, but I fail miserably. Tears are streaming my face, but I quickly pull myself together. I wipe my tears away, and walk onto the stage.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer. And your name is...?"

"Leo. Leo Valdez."

"Well, Leo Valdez and Celestine Peterson are the tributes for this years Hunger Games!"

She starts to clap, but no one else claps. Instead, they whistle a low key note, signaling the shift is over to make weapons. My mind goes clear, and the Peacekeepers take us inside. I'm separated from the girl (Celestine?) and soon my family barges in.

"Leo, what the _hell _were you thinking?" Harley demands.

"Well, I was hoping that Charlie could live longer, since he doesn't deserve to die!" They all go silent, except for Nyssa, naturally. She comes up to me, and gives me a huge bear hug.

"Leo, you _have _to win. No exceptions. Without you, our family is incomplete. We'd fall apart without you." She whispers. I smile back at her.

"Don't worry Nyssa. If I don't come back, promise me you'll be okay." She nods, wiping her tears away. I turn to everyone.

"Now, I have jobs for you guys, since I'm going to be leaving. Nyssa, you're going to have to act as their mother. Not a sister." She nods, and I turn to Charlie.

"Charlie, you go get that job you wanted. Do the best to your ability. Help out Nyssa." He looks at the ground, more tears coming. I turn to Jake.

"Jake, you have to do well in school. Make me proud." His eyes give a small glint in them, which is enough for me. I turn to Christopher.

"Chris, keep doing pranks. Now, I give you permission to use my secret book, if you can get past my prototype of Festus, and then get the code right." His eyes light up, and then I turn to Harley.

"Harley, I want you to keep everyone smiling. This is the most important job, and I KNOW you can do this." He smiles, and I say "That's the spirit. Now, give your old bud a hug."

They rush over, and attempt to lovingly kill me.

"Oh my gods...watch where you put that thing...ACK! Guys, this is a huge, not a death circle!"

Two Peacekeepers enter, and now never want this moment to end. My family leaves, and I go inside the train. Once I enter, I think of one sentence Nyssa told me.

_"We'd fall apart without you."_

* * *

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Meh? Review please! If you want to be mean, go ahead! If you didn't like it, give me advice to make this better! I'll try to update ASAP. Until we meet again!**


	2. Truce

**Hi guys! One review. Seriously? C'mon, let's make it 5! Then my heart will fly until it reaches...err...somewhere? I dunno, but if you're reading this, PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you Aprilicity for being the first reviewer! Then again, you were dying until I posted this...  
ANYWHO, let the story begin!**

* * *

"Look at the speed of the train! This must have an amazing engine, like a-"

"Leo! Please be quiet! Not everybody likes to talk about engines! Especially when they're riding to their death!"

Celestine and I were in a cart of the train, and apparently, she's not interested in engines.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." I snap.

"Well, at least I'm not one of Santa's elves who likes talking _on and on_ about stupid engines." She spits.

"Who are you calling an elf?"

"You. I'm calling _you_ an elf."

I glare at her, but she's smiling.

"Stop smiling! Aren't we riding towards our death?" I say, looking smug.

"Well, I'm a ray of sunshine. I can't help it! But shouldn't _you _be smiling? After all, elves are supposed to be happy, jolly toymakers." She replies, with a playful glint in her eye.

"Well then. How's this?" I put on a weird, and a bit demented smile on (which kinda hurt) and she giggles.

"Perfect! Now, just stop trying to be demented and you'll have a better smile."

"I thought it was perfect!"

"Depends on what your definition of perfect is. My definition of perfect is that it's a synonym for ish."

It takes a moment for me to understand that statement.

"Hey!"

"What? It wasn't the best smile in the world you know! Even Kristen Stewart can smile better, which is saying something." **(A/N: To all Twilight fans, no offense. But I don't really like her acting. But if you like her acting, then whatever. I won't hate you. Don't hate me.)**

"Hey! Why do you have to be so mean?" I ask.

"I'm not being mean! I'm just defending myself."

"That's how you defend yourself?"

"Pretty much."

"You are gonna die."

"No I won't."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because when I do that, I can steal things. Like that picture you had in your pocket."

I quickly try to find the picture I always keep with me of my mother, but I can't find it. I face Celestine to find her examining it.

"Give that back! That's precious to me!"

"Who is she? Is she your mom?"

I bite my lip, and look down at my feet, trying to not cry. By now, I've almost mastered hiding my emotions. She notices my sadness, and gives it back.

"I'm sorry. But at least I won't die! I hope..." I pull myself together, and I try to comfort her.

"Hey, you're not gonna die. You just stole that picture! I'm sure you'll survive."

"Thanks. Truce?"

"Truce." Suddenly, the doors open, and Ellia walks in.

"Hello Celestine and Leo! I'm hoping you're getting along well?"

We nod, and she claps her hand three times to signify her happiness.

"Perfection! We're going into the Capitol soon, so I suggest you washup, and set a good first impression!"

We nod, and we go into our compartments.

* * *

**So how was that? Was it good? I hope this is a good friendship chapter. Well, that's what I was aiming for...  
So do you think Leo's OOC? I'm not a boy, so I have no idea what a boy thinks. If I made any mistakes, grammatical errors or anything like that, sorry in advance! Until we meet again! :) :) :)**


	3. Screams and Chocolate

**Hi guys! How's it going? Good? Bad? 4 reviews! OH MY GODS! I'M SO HAPPY! Let's make it 5, shall we? :)  
Here's the story you've been waiting for! Well, ish...  
And there's a bit of a time lapse. They've just went through the tunnel, and they now get a perfect view of the Capitol. And I changed some of the details, just saying.**

* * *

I leave my compartment, feeling great. I go up to the window, and I see the Capitol. I'm in complete awe. There's tall skyscrapers, and we're crossing a huge lake. I hear a grumble, and notice that I'm famished. I walk over to a table, which is filled with dishes and dishes of food. It takes a great deal of self control not to stuff everything into my mouth, when the doors open. Celestine walks in wearing a plain white dress, and flats. Her hair is a bit damp, but it makes her light brown hair look darker.

"Hey Leo. Did you see the view? It's amazing!"

"I know! I wonder how the manage to make those skyscrapers so high, considering it could be higher than the highest sky-"

"Ugh, seriously? Why do you always talk about skyscrapers, and engines? Why don't you pay attention to the scenery? I'm sure the Capitol would look really pretty when the sun sets, don't you think?"

"Mm hmm, totally. So, what do you think this is?"

I point to a jug. It's full of a brown liquid, but I can't be sure it's alcohol or not.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." says a voice. We turn to face a man, who's _really_ tall.

"And you are...?" Celestine asks.

"I'm Ingret. Call me Gret. I'm you're mentor."

"Okay then. I'm Celestine, and this is Leo."

"Hello. Now, about that drink. That's Tokay. **(A/N: If you can tell me where 'Tokay' is from, I'll favourite you.) :)**

"Err, thanks Gret. So, any advice for the Hunger Games?" Celestine asks

"Well Celeste, know your enemies weakness. Never show fear, unless you're trying to keep a low profile. But I doubt that'll work anymore. It's still worth a shot though. And you-" he points at me "-might have a chance to wow the sponsors."

"Thanks." I say.

"Please don't call me Celeste." Celestine mumbles. Gret leaves, and I face Celestine.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Don't worry." Her eyes are shining, and with one good blink would create a flow of tears. Before I can ask her more of this, she leaves the room, and leaves me wondering why she doesn't like that name. I go up to one of the plates of food, and pick one chocolate. I take a bite, and it pinch myself not to stuff my mouth with them. I look at the label, and it says 'Hershey's'.

"Don't eat them all! We have a very small stock of those chocolates, so you can only have a few."

I turn to see Ellia, and she looks a bit nervous.

"Ellia? What happened?"

Before she can respond, the train screeches to a stop, and I hear a blood-curling scream.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? What about the cliffhanger? What about that? So, I hope this is good, and if I made any mistakes, sorry! Until we meet again! :)**


	4. Author's Note (UH OH!)

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a week, but here's the update! Well, actually, this isn't a real chapter, sorry if you were hopeful. I actually have WRITERS BLOCK! AHHH! To make matters worse, I had to disable my PM system because my mother said so. She's a really nice person, so don't get wrong idea. And I'm a good girl! Well, most of the time...  
Back to the point! So if you have ANY ideas, please review them! And nobody got where Tokay is from. It's from 'The Golden Compass'. Nobody will get favourited, sorry! Just to keep you guys entertained, I'll give you guys another chance.**

**Question #1: What was Nico's big secret in the House of Hades?**

**Question #2: At the end of Mark of Athena, why did Piper keep yelling "CUT IT!"?**

**Question #3: How do you properly kill a spider? ;)**

_**BONUS QUESTION: **_**Who is better, Leo or Frank?**

**So, if you get at least two right, then I'll favourite you! And I'll set up another contest. I NEED OC'S! Demigod or not, I still need them! So, here's the criteria:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Godly Parent (optional):**

**Birthday:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Eye Colour/Shape:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Deepest Secret:**

**Reason for Keeping it for so Long:**

**Ambrosia/Nectar Taste (optional):**

**Fears:**

**How People See Him/Her:**

**How He/She sees Himself/Herself:**

**Appearance: **

**Crush (optional):**

**If Anyone has a Crush on Him/Her, the name (optional):**

**Favourite Animal:**

**Favourite Song:**

**Hobby:**

**Anything else I missed:**

**So have fun with this! You can also use OC from your own story too! You can't PM me for reasons, so you'll have to review it! The next chapter will be the announcement of the winners. If you don't get in, don't be sad. I may use it in my other stories! :) Until we meet again! :D And don't forget to review me ideas! :) :) :)**


	5. Talking to Lesty

**Hey guys! Did you hear about Canada beating USA in Woman's Ice Hockey Sochi 2014? AWESOME! I'm putting the Sochi part just in case you're reading this, and you have no idea what I'm talking about. CANADA RULES! WOOHOO! GOLD ALL THE WAY BABY!  
**...  
**Anyways, thanks for all the OC's! Please don't cry if one of your own characters isn't in this, I may be able to use it in another story! PJO fans, I may be talking to you... ;)**

**AND THE WINNER IS:**

_Helena Carter_ **by: Ickle Leo**

**Thank you for participating! But you can still give OC's! Here's the criteria:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Godly Parent (optional):**

**Birthday:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Eye Colour/Shape:**

**Hair Colour/Length:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Deepest Secret:**

**Reason for Keeping it for so Long:**

**Ambrosia/Nectar Taste (optional):**

**Fears:**

**How People See Him/Her:**

**How He/She sees Himself/Herself:**

**District:**

**Appearance:**

**Crush (optional):**

**If Anyone has a Crush on Him/Her, the name (optional):**

**Favourite Animal:**

**Favourite Song:**

**Hobby:**

**Anything else I missed:  
So have fun creating your OC's, and now you can read this chapter!**

* * *

I run towards the source of the scream, and I find Celestine in a room with another girl, who starts to clean up a broken glass. Celestine is sitting, but she looks as if she had a heart attack.

"Celestine, what happened?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry."

I turn to that other girl, and she has tears in them. The train starts again, and I go to see Ellia. She's coming back, and looks a bit flustered.

"Ellia, what happened?"

"Engine difficulty. Everything's fine though, don't worry."

I nod, but then we reach the Capitol.

* * *

I flop onto my bed, exhausted. Once we got off the train, we headed towards our car that'll take us to our 'house'. Everyone wanted to see us, and I was-no, AM STILL horrified on what they did to themselves. Tattoos, dyed skin, gems implanted into their flesh, must I go on? Absolutely disgusting. Then, we go have our dinner, with all this super fancy food, like bread rolls shaped as flowers, and oranges served with sauce. I should've been impressed, but all I can think of is how my family is doing, and what the could do with all this food. I notice that Celestine (or Lesty, as I have just came up with her super cool totally AWESOME nickname) and she looks a bit pale, and distant. Once we're done, I come here, and flop onto my bed. Now I'm thinking about what happened today, and sort it all out. **(I haven't read the Hunger Games in a long time, so I forgot what happened when Katniss and Peeta left the train. Sorry!)**_  
_

CONS: In the Hunger Games. Lost my family. Gonna die. Still hiding my big secret.

PROS: Ate something that tastes good. And...err...let's see...oh yeah! Met Lesty! Well, that's good, right?

I suddenly hear footsteps, and I walk towards the door, despite my sleepiness. Sleep is for morons anyways. **(Just kidding. Leo doesn't know what he's talking about. YOU. NEED. SLEEP. No excuses.) **I open the door, and I see Celestine walking around, her hands fidgety. I don't know her that well, but I don't think she's the squirming type.

"Lesty? You okay?"

She practically jumps out of her skin. She quickly turns around, with a panicked face, but when she realizes its me, she relaxes. My mission is to first, get her to laugh, or giggle. Then, to find out what she's hiding.

"Leo! Don't scare me like that! Jeez..."

"And what are you doing here?"

"What? A girl can't go walking around?"

"Nope. Cause if she does, she has to deal with Mr. McShizzle."

"Why're you calling Gret Mr. McShizzle?"

"I was talking about me!"

"You should've used the name Hopeless Case. No offense."

"Offense taken!Who do you think you are?"

"I believe you called me a ray of sunshine?" She's smiling, but her eyes give away her sadness.

"Yes, I did. Now, as one of Santa's elves, I need you to answer something. Just so I know you can be on the Nice List." She giggles, and I'm thinking _mission #1: accomplished. Onto mission #2._

"So, what do you need to know? ."

"Well, first, why you're so mean."

"I'm not mean! It's just...my unique personality." She gives an innocent smile, but I still don't buy that she's not sad.

"Now onto serious stuff. What-"

"Sorry Leo, but I'm kinda tired right now. Goodnight."

She walks away, leaving me curious, and a bit stunned. I enter my room, and crash onto my bed, and have the same nightmare I have.

* * *

**So how's that? I know there's not much to the story itself, but I'll try to make it longer. Now, please review, and if you want, make an OC! And here's the answers to the questions:**

**#1: (HoH SPOILER ALERT!) Nico's gay. **

**#2: There was a thread of silk (or web, whatever) tangled onto her foot**

**#3: Look at my profile pic. There's your answer.**

**BONUS: Leo Valdez. That's not a trick question! So, I'll check out your stories if you made any, and remember to review! Until we meet again! :D :D :D If I made any spelling/grammatical mistakes, sorry in advance! It's 10:22 pm right now, and I still have History homework. BYE!**


	6. The Nightmare

**S'up fellow rebels and demigods?**

***dodges sandal***

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating. But I have an announcement! The March Break is coming, and guess what? I'll probably be in Ottawa! So I won't be updating. So, just to make it up, here you go! And the OC poll is closed. But don't worry! I might surprise you... ;)**

* * *

_I'm walking down a large hallway. So big that when you see it, you'd mistake it for the entrance to Tartarus. I had no idea why I was walking down it, but I soon figured out why. I'm running. Running from one of my greatest enemies. I run down the hallway, going into turns, and finally, I fall. I look as my enemy closes in, and just when he's about to deliver the blow, I fall down a trap from the floor. I'm falling down so fast, you wouldn't even notice me. I hit rock bottom, and I see another enemy._

_"You can avoid this, you know." She purrs._

_"I know what you're gonna do, and I'm not going to help!" I yell at her, but she just laughs._

_"Leo Valdez, you know you can't avoid me. And you know you can't refuse me either."_

_"I can to!" She laughs, and I throw the nearest thing, which happens to be a Porta Potty toilet seat. I fling it towards her, but it goes through her. Her image flickers, but it's still there._

_"You're such a laugh. You are so oblivious to the truth. If you refuse, you'll then be fighting a losing battle."_

_"I can fight you! I'm not afraid!"_

_"And that's what I need from you. Your persistence. But you're stubborn, and you persist to be on the losing side. Why not join us?"_

_"I'd never join you. You're evil, and I'll never be a pawn in your game."_

_"But Leo, you already are..." _

_Suddenly, the ground opens up, and I fall into the abyss. When I hit rock bottom, I'm facing my biggest fear, but behind it, someone's there. Someone familiar. Celestine._

_"Leo, wake up!"_

_Wake up?_

_"Leo, WAKE UP!"_

That's when my eyes open, and I'm looking into the eyes of Celestine.

"C'mon Leo, we've got to see the other tributes."

* * *

**And that's where it ends! So do you like it? I wouldn't blame you. And can you tell where I got that small 'Porta Potty' scene from? I'm sure it's not LOST... (hint hint)  
So review, and until we meet again!**


	7. THANK YOU!

**Okay, so I was just looking at my profile, checking if I got the right chapter posted the right chapter, and you know what I see? I SEE Id65 with a review for chapter 6! WHAT? And We're close to 40 reviews! AHHH! I'M DYING OF HAPPINESS! Good thing Nico's gonna resurrect me!**

**Nico: No, I won't. **

**Me: WHAT?**

**Nico: Why should I resurrect you?**

**Me: Because if you don't, then I'll... KILL YOU! HA!**

**Nico: You can't kill me.**

**Me: Oh really? Well, you're gonna regret that...**

**Nico: Uh huh. Yeah. (NOTE SARCASM)**

**Me: Well, it's been nice knowing you! Goodbye!**

**Nico: Wai- *poofs away***

**Anyways, Nico fans be warned. He wouldn't resurrect me, and now he's gonna pay. Anyways, THANK YOU! You gave me over 30 reviews, and I'm so happy! THANK YOU! Especially you Id65! I said I'd give you a shout out (you answered the trivia corrrectly) and I was just testing you. And I'll call Will to save you! :D**

**Thanks again, and if you've got any suggestions, review them to me! Don't bother to PM me. You'll waste your time.**


	8. The Tributes

**S'up guys? So I was so happy when I got 47 reviews. 47! So close to 50, and halfway there to 100! Ahhh! Just listening to some Nightcore (I love Nightcore) and I just couldn't help but do this chapter. So read and review!**

* * *

"Ugh, seriously Lesty? Can't we do it in about a year?"

She rolls her eyes, but she smiles anyways.

"You're just lazy. Seriously, do you want Ellia on our case?" I consider this, but before I can say or do anything, Celestine pulls me off the bed. Surprisingly, she's really strong, and I fall off the bed with a loud _THUD_.

"Lesty! What was that for? I was just about to get up!"

"Mm hmm. Of course you were." She says with a trace of sarcasm. **(Does that make sense? He means she was sarcastic. I think I made that a bit confusing, so yeah. Just translating it.)**

"Yeah, I was!" I protest.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. Did you know you snore when you sleep?" She says. I blush, and she laughs.

"CELESTINE! LEO! COME HERE THIS INSTANCE OR I'LL STAB YOU WITH A CARVING KNIFE!" roars Gret.

"He means to say come here!" squeaks Ellia. I think she's a bit squeamish, so I motion Lesty to come. We find the living room, and Gret looks murderous. Ellia however looks relieved that we even bothered to come.

"Now that you two have finally decided to come, now we can watch the other Reapings." Ellia says cheerfully. _You go fight in the arena_. I think. _Then would you be cheerful?_ Anyways, I look at the screen, and I see my fellow enemies. I zoned out, and by the time it was finished, I snapped back to reality. Luckily, Lesty jot down all of the tributes (including our names) and I looked at them.

_District 1: Hazel Levesque and Harry Potter _

_District 2: Celestine (me :( ) and Hopeless Case (a.k.a Leo :D) _

"Lesty! I am not a Hopeless Case!" I argue.

"Then stop acting like one!" she replies, with a small giggle. I mutter about 'rude' and continue reading.

_District 3: Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom _

_District 4: Luna Lovegood and Percy Jackson _

_District 5: Thalia Grace and Jason Grace _

_District 6: Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson _

_District 7: Reyna and Octavian _

_District 8: Annabeth Chase and Dean Thomas _

_District 9: Calypso and Collin Creevey _

_District 10: Piper Mclean and Fred Weasley _

_District 11: Frank Zhang and Helena Carter_

_District 12: Nico di Angelo and Alicia Spinnet _

_"Lesty?" _

"Yeah Leo?"

"For some reason, I think we're doomed."

"Way to be positive."

* * *

**Hey guys! So there are the tributes! And now you may send death threats if I put in your favourite character. :P I wanted to add Ron, but I chose Fred for reasons. ;) So review, and this is the last chapter for a very long time. Sorry! O:) And I re-wrote this so I could put in Helena Carter. Befroe her, it was Pavarti Patil, but I took her out. I was considering Annabeth though... :P**


	9. Argh, Why Is There So Many Screams?

**Guess what guys? I'M NOT GOING TO OTTAWA! I'm pretty sad about it though, cause I won't see my sister. She went to Ottawa to live with my cousins so she could do better in her academic studies. I miss her, but anyways, back to the story! Anyways, someone was ticked off when I put Percabeth in this. All I can say is this: **

**This is the Hunger Games. I cried so much when Mags died, but these things happen. Also, someone else said for this to be a little more depressing *cough cough* PercyAnnabeth101 *cough cough* so here you go! Go feast on this depressing thing! So, just for you, I might kill Percabeth. ... Or not. Depends on my mood. O:)**

** So anyways, read and review! And I really had no ideas for this chapter, but I only had ones for the arena. I can't wait to start killing off peo- err I mean I can't wait to start the...err...oh yes! The cliffhangers that may kill you! And if you have any suggestions, PLEASE review them. I really need them! Kay, time for you to read! And I forgot to put in Helena Carter, so now you must vote somebody out! Haha, just kidding. I'm taking out Pavarti. Teehee!**

* * *

"What? I just have a feeling! Draco Malfoy? Sounds evil to me..."

"Of course. Next thing you'll say is that Thalia Grace looks scary..." She says with an air of superiority.

"Err..."

"Ha! Judgmental much?" she says.

"Who says that's illegal?"

"No one. It's just not nice."

"Like you?"

"Oh Leo, you're such a hypocrite."

"A what?" I ask, scratching my head.

"Oh my gods, you don't know what that means? Gods you're hopeless." She says, laughing.

"Well then." I say. She rolls her eyes, and leaves.

I look back at the list of tributes, thinking of possible allies. _How about Jason? He seems pretty cool..._

I suddenly hear footsteps, and I look up. I see a shadow going up the stairs, and my heart stops. I see a hand, and in the hand there's a knife. And it's heading straight to Lesty. Before I can cry out, I hear another blood curling scream.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Read and review, and I'm listening to such a sad song, Soldatino (Nico's Lullaby) and it's like Bianca's singing to him! Go check it out, and feel the feels!**


	10. A New Side of Leo

**I have nothing to say, but I have good news: The blood-curling scream is NOT bad. Let's just say someone got shocked... (No, Jason has nothing to do with this). So now, READ! :D**

**Double digit chapters. I'm so proud! And it's not even training. :) 61 reviews? Holy Hera, YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOMEST! Cookies for all! (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) (:) If I have too little, just go to Sally and she'll give you some.**

**Sally: Only if Percy doesn't eat them all.**

**Me: I'll make sure of that. ;)**

**Anyways, I actually have something to admit...just a little later, kay? :) And today's chapter will special, okay? Just watch, and if you don't like this change, TELL ME! If you do, then I might add some moe, but I don't think there'll be a lot. I'll just go into my secret lair... (ArtemisApollo97 not a WORD)**

* * *

Leo's POV

I quickly turn, ready to punch the lights out of someone (I bet it's Octavian) but when I turn to Celestine (I mean Lesty), she's just breathing hard, as if she ran a marathon, repeating "What in Hades is that? What is that?"

"Err, Lesty? What is...what?"

She points towards the television, and I notice something I haven't noticed before, and I nearly jump out of my skin. **(Oh gods, a run on sentence. Try saying that with on breathe! :D I can do it...)**

In front of the t.v there's a rainbow. The weirdest thing about it? It has a face in it. **(Any demigod in this doesn't know they're a demigod, except Jason, Thalia and Annabeth. The witches and wizards know they have magic within themselves. Just in case, they're in their 6th year. Go figure out their age. And anyone one know what's going on? ;) )**

I immediately recognize her face. It's Rachel Dare, winner of the 96th Hunger Games.

"Okay, both of you, we need to talk." She says urgently, twirling her dagger with her fingers.

"How are you doing this?" Lesty asks nervously. I take her hand (NOT IN A ROMANTIC GESTURE), and she rolls her eyes.

"What, the message? This is an IM, or Iris Message. I don't have enough time to explain how this works, but all I can say is this: Your world will change. BIG TIME. Leo, you'll face this much worse than others, okay? Be prepared."

I open my moth to say something, but Lesty beats me to it.

"How?"

Suddenly she's surrounded by a green aurora **(Please don't kill me) **and says a poem, or prophecy in a weird voice.

_"__Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

Before I can say anything, there's footsteps in the distance (Rachel's side) and she returns to normal, and curses. She takes her dagger and swipes at the rainbow, leaving us confused and a bit worried.

"What do you think that was about?" Lesty asks, slightly tilting her head.

"I don't know, but I think this is serious. After all, you remember how she won, right?"

I have a quick flashback of the 96th. She had a power of telling the future, so all she did was avoid all mutts and enemies with it. She never killed anyone, and she ended up winning. The Games lasted about 6 days, a record.

"Of course. She just avoided everyone. But that thing she just said...waht do you think that was?"

"I think...I think it's a prophecy. With her seeing the future, I think prophecies fall into that category. Do you remember it? I don't..." **(Leo suffers the same thing I do: Forgetting prophecies. It's so annoying...)**

"Yeah. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. _Half-blood? What does that mean? The call...is that the Games?"

I shrug, and Lesty continues.

"_To storm or fire, the world must fall. _The world? What does that mean? Storm? Fire? Those don't make any sense..."

I pale, thinking about my nightmare...

"_An oath to keep with a final breath. _An oath, a promise. Fianl breath? Someone's going to die to fulfill a promise. That doesn't sound so nice..."

I look into the distance, thinking about that line.

"_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. _Doors of Death. Maybe that's referring to the Capitol. I dunno..."

"Lesty, we're probably going to go insane trying to figure this out. I say we just go to bed, and try to sort this out later. After all, the chariot ride is tomorrow." **(Did you think I'd forget that? Pf, nah.)**

"Good call. You finally say something that's actually logical." Lesty says teasingly.

"You're so nice." I remark sarcastically. She grins, then heads off to her room. I go into my room, and flop onto the bed, asleep before my head touches the pillow.

* * *

Celestine's POV

I wake up in my room, which has the scenery changed to a forest. I take a quick shower, and I dress in a plain white t-shirt with a peach coloured jacket. I put on a silver headband and I hastily and quickly braid my hair, forgetting that I shouldn't tie my hair when it's wet. **(Think of Bianca di Angelo. The picture made by Viria.)** I head downstairs for breakfast, when Ellia comes over.

"Hello Celestine! Can you please wake up Leo? You're the only one who can."

"Sure."

"Thank you! After all, today _is _chariot day..."

I quickly go up to Leo's room, and I find a surprise. Instead of him sleeping, he's curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth, as if he's traumatized. Heck, he _looks _traumatized!

"Leo, what happened!?"

"Celestine, you've got to go...I might hurt you..." He trails off, his eyes distant.

_Celestine?_ I think to myself. _He calls me Lesty, not Celestine. Something's up..._

"Leo, what's wrong? You've got to tell me." I walk up to him, but he goes tries to move back, as if to stay away from me.

"No! You can't know...you'll get hurt...just like my mother..."

I go up to him anyways, and he nearly screams. It's kind of sad when you see him like this...

"No! You'll get burned...hurt...even killed..." I kneel down in front of him, and I take his hand, trying to soothe him.

"Leo, stop! You're fine. Calm down...take deep breaths...you can do this..." I say slowly and calmly. He starts to calm down, but his face is extremely pale, and he looks so sad.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just..."

"Had a nightmare?" I ask, finishing his sentence.

"Worse. I...I was on fire."

* * *

**How was that? Hmm, a bit longer than usual. Anyways, do you like this? And this time, the prophecy will be fulfilled. And it's been decided: I'll make a sequel to this. Let me just kill off some people and we'll be good to go! So, review! Tell me if you like this or not! Until we meet again!**

**Cheerios and all demigodishness,**

**Awesome as Annabeth**

**P.S Did you like that ending? I'll try to update, and was this a good cliffhanger? TELL ME SO THAT I CAN UPDATE!**


	11. MUST READ (not a chapter though D: )

**Oh my freaking gods, Id65, HOW ARE YOU THE FIRST REVIEWER? I post something, and 1 minute later, I get a review from you! Not that it's bad, but WHAT'S YOUR SECRET? Tell me! And some will die, but remember Catching Fire. ;)**

**So yeah, this isn't really an update, I just wanted to know this. Man, I make a lot of Author Notes. It's all good with you, right? And I'll ask you some things.**

**#1: What's your top two favourite movies?**

**And I also noticed I made a bunch of mistakes in the previous chapter. Oops! I don't proofread it, and I change it so much, it may not make that much sense. D: Sorry! So, review and Peace Out!**

**Awesome as Annabeth**

**P.S If Ickle Leo is reading this, in a few chapters (ish) something will happen and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And Aprilicity, I'm going to do something too, and it'll be very soon. So please don't kill me! And should I reply to your reviews? REVIEW ME YOUR ANSWER! ;)  
Kay, BYE!**


	12. Stylists

**I just got a review. NOW I KNOW YOUR SECRET! Too bad I can't use it, I'm WAY to busy...  
But thanks! Id65. Man, I'm giving you a LOT of shout outs. SEE PEOPLE! WHEN YOU REVIEW YOU GET SHOUT OUTS! Now read, I'm in a generous mood... And I didn't get any opinions on muli-POV's, so it'll now only be for Leo. If you don't like it then TOO BAD! You should've said so when you had the chance! Okay, I'll give you one more chance...**

* * *

I look at Celestine, and her eyes are filled with worry. I can't blame her, but what just happened was not normal for me...and it brought back horrific memories.

"On fire? What do you mean?" Celestine asks delicately.

"I...I was literally on _fire. _There were real flames all over me...and I was destroying...burning everything in my path...I killed so many people...Nyssa...my mother...you..."

She squeezes my hand, trying to make me feel better.

"It was just a dream. None of that was real. You never killed anyone."

That's when I lost it. It started with a small tear, then trickles, then I started to full-on cry.

"LEO! What...why...STOP THIS INSTANCE!" She pinches my arm, and I stop, feeling shocked.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to get a hold of yourself. Now, take deep breaths, calm down, and _explain."_

It takes a few moments, but I finally get a grip. I sniffle, then I apologize.

"I'm sorry Lesty. It's just that...one small part was true. I...I knew...I already _know _about these powers. But when I found out...I...I...I killed my mother. It was an accident, but everybody found out..."

"The Mysterious Flames. That...that was you?" She says slowly. I nod, and she's emotionless. It's as if...she's hiding something.

"Lesty? Something's up. You've got to tell me. I told you that, so you've got to tell me what's happening with you." She takes a deep breath, and starts her story.

"Well, the thing is, Th-"

"CELESTINE! What's taking so long!? You've got 5 minutes till the stylists come! Get Leo down here and eat _something! _We're going to be _late!" _Ellia shrieks.

"I'll tell you later." Lesty says. Before I can protest, she pulls me up, and we head downstairs.

"Finally! Now eat, they're going to be here very soon!" Ellia says urgently. I barely finish some toast with butter when two people barge in.

"Hello! My name is Helen Divorre and this is Alex Jankovich. We're your stylists!"

* * *

**Id65, that was the least I could do. Anyways, review! 3 chapters in one-shot. I am so awesome! I'm Awesome as Annabeth! (Get it? :D)**


	13. Messing with Stylists

**So being the dummy that I am, I'm going to stay up. Id65, Alex Jancovich was an OC you gave me for Chapter 5. And yes, I'm part Psychic. You mad? ;)  
****So anyways, here's another chapter! Okay, the main reason I'm doing this is so I can get reviews. My goal is to reach 100, so let's get those reviews! Over 200 people visited this, but didn't review. D: NOT COOL!**

* * *

"Hi! So you're our stylists? I hope you're good, cause this one's a Hopeless Case with the looks, if you know what I mean." Lesty says, giving me a _go with it _look.

"Pfff, are you kidding me? Lesty, you've got to stop talking about yourself; it's not good." I say, sticking my tongue at her.

"Hahaha, very funny Leo. Now, who'll be the unfortunate one, and who'll be the lucky one to work with me?" She says, flipping her braid. I snicker, and she "glares" at me.

"Well, Alex will be working with...Celebestine and I'll be working with...Leon."

"Actually, it's Celestine and Leo. And I'm Leo." I say, giving a bow to Helen. She curtsy's, and gives a look Alex. He bows at Lesty, who looks around, confused.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing out on something?"

"Not at all. You should be used to this Lesty. You're always a Clueless Wonder." I say, mentally patting myself on the back.

"Says the Hopeless Case." She snaps, but her eyes say _Keep it up._

"Sorry to break up the conversation, but we need to get to work. Celeste...can I call you Celeste? Anyways, you're coming with me." Alex grabs her arm, and she flashes a _S.O.S! _look, but I wave. She glares at me, but cheers up when Helen takes my arm.

"C'mon Lee, we've got some work to do."

"What kind of work?" I ask, playing dumb.

"How do I explain this? Have you seen Cars Toon?"

"Zeus's underwear yeah! Millions and millions of times!" I exclaim, my tone saying _Who hasn't? _**(If you haven't there's not many spoilers.)**

"Good. It's like we're modifying you."

"So...I'm going to become a car?"

"Mm hmm...wait what?" She asks. I laugh, since she just admitted she's going to turn me into a car.

"Wait, you're going to turn me into a CAR!?"

"What? NO! It was just an example!"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you."

She sighs in relief, and I give that grin that makes teachers say "Oh no Valdez, don't even think about, come sit at the front beside my desk."

_This is going to be fun. _I think to myself. Time to mess with stylists...

* * *

**I'm sleepy! It's 12 a.m but am I going to sleep? NOPE! If I made any mistakes, blame my sleepiness. In all demigodishness and Poptarts...**

**Awesome as Annabeth (formerly known as Tough as Toph)**


	14. The New President (HoH SPOILERS!)

**Wow! 5 chapters in a row! I am on a roll! And running out of ideas. Uh oh. So anyways, here's the next chapter! Urgh, I'm so sleepy... and guess what? This morning I was so sleepy, I actually acted DRUNK. Well, ish. I didn't drink, but I asked my mom if she had any drachmas because she said she'd go shopping. During breakfast my mother and sister were making fun of me. D: But it was really funny. :D I fell asleepfor like 15 minutes, then got back onto this. WOW. O.o**

* * *

"Leo, can you sit still for a _second? _I need to still give you blush!" Helen argues, chasing me around the 'modifying room'.

"No way I'm wearing make-up." I argue back, running faster.

"Leo, don't you EVER run out of energy?" She pants, slowing down.

"NEVER! ADHD RULES!" I shriek. I hear a ring, and I try to grab the ringing phone, but Helen beats me to it.

"Hello? Oh hey Gleeson, what's up? Wait, WHAT?" Helen nearly yells that last part. She looks at me, then goes back to the phone.

"You're being absolutely serious? No joke? So he's...one? So I can use the You-Know-What? You tell me this now? I could've used it ten minutes ago! Wait, you just found out? Pf, your senses need to be sharpened. Now if you don't mind, I've got a little diablo to take care of. **(Did I spell that right? Sorry if I didn't.)**

She turns to me, and she looks really happy.

"Okay, if you don't sit still, you're gonna get it." She says, slowly and calmly. I run anyways (being the idiot I am [don't tell Lesty]) and the weirdest thing happens. I can't move. I look down to see roots tugging at my feet, holding me down.

"Now isn't that better? Now hold still while I get you ready."

I feel horrified, and I dread every minute of the day. But what I can't help but wonder is how roots managed to root me down. Haha, pun intended. But seriously...

* * *

"Oh my gods Leo, what are you _wearing?_" I give her my ultra Stop-Mocking-Me glare, and she's still fighting back giggles.

"Oh this? I'm forced to wear this." I'm wearing a simple shadow-black jumpsuit that's perfect for hunting and war, but that's not the horrifying thing. There's guns and grenades strapped all over me. It's comfortable, but I truly despise it. Lesty's costume isn't any different.

"C'mon, we've got to go." I say. We go to the elevator, and soon we're at the main gates. **(Oh my gods, I forget how they get to the chariot riding place. Please bear with me as I make up some random thing.) **We take a limo to go to the chariot riding area, and soon we're there.

"Okay, Celeste and Leo, this is what you've got to do. Make allies, and be friendly. Got that?" Gret instructs us. We nod, then we head off towards our stallion. I look around, and Lesty goes towards the District 11 girl, Helena Carter. I go towards a random group, and say the best greeting EVER.

"And I'll take the fries!"

They all stare at me, and I give them a "welcome" smile.

"Who're you?" One asks (Draco?).

"I'm bad boy supreme!"

Not a word.

"You're supposed to be clapping." I mutter.

"Nice outfit, ." Another sneers. I think her name was Pansy...

"Leave him alone Pansy." I turn to see Lesty, and Helena who's...blushing?

"Oh _sssuuuurrrreeeee_ I'll leave your _boooooyyyyyyfriennnnnnd _alone." She laughs, and I ball my fists up. I smell a faint trace of smoke, but I don't-

"_Leo." _Lesty says under her breath. Then I realize something. I was about to catch fire.

"Leo, how about you come meet these people? I bet they'll have the decency of actually being polite..."

She takes me to another group of people, and she whispers "Control yourself."

I go up to the group, and say the NEXT best greeting EVER.

"It was YOU!" I point to girl with brown choppy hair and...multicolour eyes? I think her name was Piper.

"What did I do?"

"You stole it!"

"What did I steal?"

"You stole the cookie from the cookie jar!" She rolls her eyes, but she grins anyways.

"Mm hmm. Sure I did. Who might you be?"

"I'm Leo Valdez, , bad boy supreme!" I say, puffing up my chest.

"Sure you are. And I'm a citizen of Atlantis." She says sarcastically.

"Did someone say Atlantis?" asks someone else. I turn to see a boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Yup. She did! She lived in Atlantis. Go ask her!"

Before he (his name was...Percy?) could say anything, it was time to go put on a show. Me an Lesty went to our chariot, and I was grinning like a madman. **(I know, terrible grammar. But this is Leo. Terrible grammar is his thing. No offence.)**_  
_

"So Leo, how was making friends like?"

"Oh it was fun. I accused Beauty Queen she stole a cookie from a cookie jar. Y'know, the usual."

District 1's chariot is already in motion, and soon we're next.

"Ready Lesty?"

"Ready as set and go." I look at her, amused, but soon we're in motion.

I look around the stadium, waving at cheering fans, and giving winks to everyone. We're soon in front of the Presidents mansion, and waiting for the other tributes. Soon everyone's there (District 12 again acting like fire) and the President soon comes out to deliver the speech.

"Welcome to the annual 97th Hunger Games! I wish you all the best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I stare at the new President, looking at her with loathing. Lesty notices this, but doesn't say anything. **(President Snow's gone. I need him to be gone. You'll find out later in the chapter.) **Soon we're heading back to our apartment. When we're there, Lesty asks me something.

"Leo, why were you staring at the President like that?"

"Because I know President Gaea."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA! Plot twist! _To storm or fire, the world must fall. _Anyone who's read HoH will now be jumping around saying "OH MY GODS YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" And I did! If you haven't read it, SPOILER ALERT! Piper said Gaea was Greek for world. So what happens if Jason (storm) or Leo (fire) can put Gaea to sleep? HMM? Ever thought of that? But if it's connected to _An oath to keep with a final breath,_ someone's gonna die. These are the Hunger Games. Oh, now I feel evil. MWAHAHAHA!**


	15. One Thought, One Second

**Hey guys! Did you like the plot twist? I definitely liked it. So anyways, here's the next chapter! Gods, 15 chapters? Wow. 72 reviews? Man, this is craziness. But in a good way! So anyways, I didn't plan this. But look how far I went! Sweet! Can't wait to do the Hunger Games. I've got half my mind to just skip to it, but I'm a nice girl. Well, ish... JK! Anyways, I wanted to say something, but I forgot. O.o I'm a Hopeless Case! D: Anyways, I didn't plan this chapter, but if I give away any cliffhanger, here's what I'll say.**

**Rick Riodan rubbed off on me.**

**I mean, have you SEEN the cliffhanger in MOA and HoH? AHHHH! And for some reason, I have an impulse that Annabeth is going to die in BoO. Gods, I had a dream about it, and it was HORRIFIC. Now I'm scared...**

**And Aprilicity...please don't hate me.**

* * *

Leo's POV

"You know her? But...but that's not possible. President Snow was voted out at least a month ago. She didn't visit any Districts. It's like she's...sleeping. How could you have met her?" Lesty asks.

"Dreams. Nightmares. She's saying things that I don't even understand, but I always say no. Why is my life so complicated?"

"Speaking of complication, I've been thinking. Isn't Iris the Greek goddess of the Rainbow?"

"I thought she was a goddess in Egyptian Mythology..." I say, trailing off.

"No you Hopeless Case! That's Isis. I'm talking about _Iris._"

"Oh..." I trail off again, pretending that I understood that, even though I'm utterly confused.

"Yeah, so what if this is connected with Greek Mythology? I know enough Greek to know that _Gaea _means 'world'. _To storm or fire the world must fall. _I dunno what storm means, but what about you and your...fire powers meant _fire_? What if-"

"No. That's...that's not possible." I say, stumbling on my words.

"Leo, consider it. You were smoking back at the stables. _You're_ the fire. You've _got _to be the fire"

"Lesty...I don't want it to be me." I say, my voice shaking.

"Leo, this is Fate. You can't change Fate."

"I know. It's just that...it's not fair."

"I know. C'mon, let's discuss this tomorrow, or maybe another time."

"Good call."

We both head towards our rooms, dreaming dreams. But for some reason, I have a feeling something terrible's going to happen to someone...

* * *

Celestine's POV

I walk into my room, and I crash onto my bed. Suddenly, I'm plunged into a memory. A nightmare.

_I walk up to my sisters, Karmella and Madeline._

_"Karma! When's Cinthie coming?" I ask her, my curiosity getting the better over me._

_"Celeste, be patient. Cynthia's going to come soon. You know she misses you. She'll come." Karma says patiently._

_"Hey, you wanna play rock-paper-scissors?" Madz said playfully. I nod excitedly, and we get into a ferocious game. At some point in time, we got into an argument about a guy named Erik who I claimed to think he was evil. Which he was, of course. I can't remember how we started to argue, but soon we're fighting._

_"Madz, I KNOW he's evil. Remember last week?"_

_"Celeste, that was an accident."_

_"NO IT WASN'T! He really DID try to kill me, I swear!"_

_"Celeste, stop being ridiculous. He slipped and you fell onto the sidewalk. You didn't die."_

_"No, you don't understand! He turned into-"_

_"Celestine, stop it."_

_"Madz! I'm not lying! He went insane! If you'd just-"_

_"This conversation is OVER."_

_I had it. I hated when people don't listen to me. My anger getting the better of me, I blindly run onto the road. I hear Karma and Madz yelling for me to come back, but I pay no attention. I only notice the car heading straight towards me when it honks, but it's too late. But before impact someone pushes me, but didn't make it. The car keeps going, but I don't pay attention to that. I'm only paying attention to the dying body of my sister Madz. We rush towards her, both of us crying. At that moment, Cynthia heads towards us, smiling. But when she sees Madz, she drops everything. She runs to our small death circle, tears running down her face. Madz smiles, and says one last thing._

_"I can see the stars again."_

_She closed her eyes, and we all knew she passed away. In one second, I could've been dead. But also in one second, I lost the closest family member. In just one second._

No...

_Her death was all your fault Celestine..._

No it wasn't...

_Because of you..._

No, stop it...

_ All your fault..._

Stop it, STOP!

_Your fault..._

NO!

_In just one thought, you left. In one second, you lost her. One thought...one second..._

I wake up from my own screaming. I look around, gasping for air. I feel horrible, guilty. And to make it worse, I know my sister Karma is here. An Avox.

* * *

**I was nearly crying writing this. I think the rest of the story may be depressing, but I can't recall a nice moment in The Hunger Games. Anyways, Aprilicity, I hope you got that express ticket to Leo World. I'll try to update ASAP, but no promises. **

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out.**

**Awesome as Annabeth.**


	16. Um Something? No good chapter name D:

**I am truly sorry for not updating. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! 81 reviews? O.O You actually like this Minotaur poop? Wow. Thank you all so much! And because of that, here's a treat! HUMOR! And it's Leo's POV, just in case you were wondering. :D NOW READ!**

* * *

I crawl in bed, thinking of different ideas about the...prophecy. Jeez, that still gives me heebie-jeebies. Wait, did I just say heebie-jeebies? Gods, it's driving me insane too. Well, at least I could rub it in Lesty's face. Anyways, I finally fall asleep, and I kinda hate it.

_.._._.._._.._._.._._.._._.._

_I'm in a..what? Forest? Woods? I don't know, but all I know is that I'm in deep trouble, and deep risk. I keep running, but soon my view is changed to see myself running. It's as if I'm on T.V. Then it finally clicks. _

I'm in the Hunger Games.

_ It's kind of weird, but soon my vision is getting farther...until I notice this is being shown in a t.v. No, not that. Something else...a crystal ball. How'd I thought it was a t.v will never be known._ **(Actually, that's his first thought, then he got to his senses. Perfectly normal. ;) )**

_I see three ladies, with string. And scissors. They look evil for some reason, when it clicks again. The Fates. I saw Hercules and I saw when they cut your string, you're gone. Done. Kapeesh. And by the looks of it, that looks like my string. They bring the string closer and closer to the scissors, till it's in reach. Then slowly, they're about to cut it when my dream dream dissolves. I'm with the worst possible person EVER. And no, it's not my Aunt Rosa, or my weird babysitter Tia Callida. Nope, it's President Gaea._

_"Leo...are you happy now?"_

_"Gods lady, when will you EVER leave me alone?"_

_"A little toy soldier...waiting to be broken.." _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're my toy. My soldier. My pawn in this game of chess."_

_"I'm a pawn? What about a castle? Those things are AWESOME-"_

_"Either way, you're still a player. A player who has no say in anything. Nothing at all."_

_"-Those knights have weird-wait, what? No say? What kind of game of chess is this? Cause if it's online then I swear-"_

_"This is a game called the Hunger Games. Must you act stupid now?"_

_"-Why I hate online ones-wait, HEY!"_

_"Are you not listening?"_

_"Oh I am, and what I'm hearing isn't nice. Wherever you are, I'm gonna face-plant you hard. Leo Style."_ **(I had to change it up a bit, sorry. D: But it's still there! :D)**

_"We'll see about that..."_

_She starts to fade away, and I start to hear screaming. Not just anyone, but it's Lesty._

I shoot up, breathing a little hard. But that doesn't last long, since I hear Lesty screaming. I rush towards her room, and I quickly open the door.

* * *

**Ta daa! I tried to go for a bit of humor. Was it good? I'm probably gonna bash in some other quotes too, so be on the look out. ;)**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**AaA (a.k.a Awesome as Annabeth)**

**Question of the chapter:**

**Who killed Bianca di Angelo? (Name only)**

**Whoever gets the right answer first gets a shout out! Good luck! :D :D :D**

**And may the odds be ever in your favour. And vote the people you DON'T want killed, and I'll see what I can do. ;)**


End file.
